User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Wrath of the Bloody Crow - Chapter 13: The Day That Never Comes
This is it. The last chapter in this story. I started 'Wrath of the Bloody Crow' in April, and it's August. I've been writing this story for almost 4 months. This chapter is okay. I can't say that I love it. The last three chapters of this story are among my least favorites that I've written. This chapter is called "The Day That Never Comes". I don't love it, but you might disagree with me. Here you go. The Day That Never Comes After Gehrman’s workshop burned down, Gehrman, Maria, and I started going to Antal’s house. We were going to end this once and for all. Antal and Morrak had to pay for what they had done, and we were going to make sure that it happened. We were going to send them to hell where they belonged. Nothing would stop us. Nothing would keep us from bringing justice to those who had wronged us. That was certain. It was not long after midnight when we left Yharnam. It was dark, and we could barely see anything. Gehrman and I were walking almost shoulder to shoulder, and Maria was a few steps in front of us. I was listening for any signs of movement from potential threats, but could only hear crickets chirping, owls and other birds making bird noises, and our own footsteps. I wasn’t usually a big fan of loud noise, but the silence here didn’t agree with me. Because of how dark it was, I could barely make out any objects, but I could tell that we were on a road between the two sides of a forest. Gehrman asked if we could light a torch, but I told him that we don’t want to be seen, since the element of surprise would give us a major advantage over Antal and Morrak. That, and that none of us had a torch. After walking for a good 20 or 30 minutes, Gehrman started humming very obnoxiously. Maria then said one of the funniest things that I’ve ever heard in my life. Maria: Gehrman, if you don’t stop your fucking humming, I am going to cut your tongue out, shove it up your ass, then feed it to a homeless person. I bursted out laughing, but Gehrman was silent. I looked at his face, and he looked terrified. He and I had never heard Maria say anything like that before. Unfortunately, we had unintentionally attracted more attention than we would have liked. I suddenly spotted someone hiding in a tree nearby. He dropped down, and lit the hand lantern on his belt. He was wearing Yahar'gul attire, and was carrying a Rifle Spear and Ludwig’s Rifle. It was Morrak. Morrak: Hello there. Maria, Gehrman, and I all drew our weapons, and pointed our guns at him. He laughed, since he knew something that the three of us obviously didn’t. Morrak: This hardly seems like a fair fight. How 'bout we even the ranks a bit, shall we? Morrak shot Gehrman in the right foot with his Ludwig’s Rifle. Gehrman dropped his weapons to the ground, fell down, and grabbed his foot in pain. Before Maria and I could do anything, Morrak charged at me with his Rifle Spear, and I barely had enough time to react. I dodged his spear to not even a second before he would have stabbed me, and quickly counterattacked. I slashed his right arm with my sword, but he didn’t react, and slashed my thigh with his spear. Maria split her sword, and tried to stab Morrak in the back, but he dodged to the left before she was able to stab him. He then slashed Maria in her left cheek, and kicked her in the right knee. She fell down, and didn’t get up very quickly. I continued fighting Morrak, and he was a very good fighter. He fought very defensively, which was a great counter to my more aggressive fighting style. I had never faced an opponent as skilled as him before this. I didn’t shoot my pistol at all during the fight, because I had never gotten the opportunity to aim it. I tried slashing him in the legs and chest many times, but he always blocked it with his spear. I was getting exhausted, but he wasn’t. Eventually, he jumped into the air, and, as he was about to slash me, I blocked his spear with my sword. Not even ten seconds later, the spear broke my sword. I fell to the ground, and felt defeated. Morrak was moving in to finish me, but Maria grabbed him from behind and put her dagger to his throat, just as he did to her the night she was kidnapped. She slit his throat, causing Morrak to fall to his knees, grab his throat, fall onto his back, and slowly bleed to death. She spit on his corpse, and whispered “good riddance”. I picked up my broken sword, and cradled it in my arms like a baby. Maria, not being distracted by a broken object, checked to see if Gehrman was okay. His foot was bleeding badly. Maria told him that her and I would carry him back to Yharnam, but he refused, wanting us to kill Antal before helping him. I then came to my senses, dropped my broken sword, and moved Gehrman to a safe place off the road. I picked up Morrak’s Rifle Spear, then Maria and I continued down the road. We didn’t encounter anyone or anything the rest of the way to Antal’s house. When we got there, though, Antal was on the roof with a chain gun, and shot at us, forcing us to hide behind trees in order to avoid getting cut down by gunfire. After the deafening sound of the chain gun stopped, I shot Antal in the right hand with my pistol, then shot him in his left leg, barely missing his knee. He fell off the roof, but quickly, got up, pulled out his weapon, which was a sword with an unusually long hilt, and a repeating pistol. He got into a fighting stance, and spoke to us as we came out of hiding. Antal: So, Morrak is dead too? Where’s Gehrman? Maria and I said nothing. Antal kept talking. Antal: (Scoffs) No time for words, then? You just want to kill me and that’s it? So be it. Let’s end this. Maria: Gladly. We charged at Antal. He transformed his sword into a war pick, and slashed at us. We quickly dodged his attack, and both attempted to stab him in the chest as he was recovering from the swing. He took a quick step backwards, and tried to shoot me in the head, but missed. I transformed my Rifle Spear, and shot Antal in the chest. He screamed in pain, and touched his chest, but he kept fighting. As we fought, he was constantly moving backwards. He was getting tired quickly. Maria and I kept trying to overwhelm him, but he wouldn’t give up easily. After a long duel, Antal eventually collapsed, and couldn’t fight anymore. Maria was about to finish him, but I stopped her. Altair: Micolash wants him alive. He will stand trial, then his fate will be decided. I tied Antal’s hands behind his back, and put a bag over his head. I made him walk slowly in front of me. As we walked back to where Gehrman was, Antal wouldn’t shut up. He kept saying things like “I can see through this”, “I like death, but I don’t like not being able to see”, and about how much fun it is to have as many wives as he does. I really wanted to cut his tongue out, but I gagged his mouth instead. When we got back to where Gehrman was, I carried him to Yharnam, and to the hospital. Maria and I then brought Antal to Micolash, where he was brought to trial. Maria and I stayed, wanting to hear Antal confess his crimes. He seemed perfectly calm, knowing that his fate was unavoidable. Micolash: Antal, you stand accused of killing multiple of your fellow hunters. Is that true? Antal: Yes. Micolash: You also betrayed me, and convinced two friends of yours to betray me with you. Is that true? Antal: Yes. Micolash: You als... Antal interrupted him. Antal: Ronan was my brother. He would follow me no matter what. Morrak was my friend since I was a child. It didn’t take much to convince him to follow me. I also raped a woman who happens to be in this room, and allowed Morrak and Ronan to do the same. I’m guilty, so why don’t you do ahead and kill me already? I don’t want to live anymore. The room fell silent for a few seconds, until Micolash broke the silence. Micolash: How do you want to be executed? Antal: I want Maria to kill me. Micolash wasn’t surprised. Micolash: Very well. Antal: Can I make one last request before I die? Micolash: What’s that? Antal: I want someone tell my wives to move out of my house, and do anything that they want to do. Micolash: As you wish. Antal: Thank you. Two Yahar'gul Hunters grabbed Antal by his arms, and dragged him out of the room. Maria and I left the School of Mensis, and noticed that the two hunters had brought Antal there. One of them approached us. Yahar'gul Hunter: He’s all yours. They both left, and Antal looked at us. Maria took out her sword, and approached him. He didn’t show any visible sign of fear, and remained calm, even though he knew that he was about to die. He then spoke his final words. Antal: Fascinating, what we have become. Maria stabbed Antal in the chest, with her sword going completely through his torso. Antal groaned in pain, but didn’t scream. Maria backed up a few steps, took out her pistol, and shot Antal in the forehead, killing him instantly. She pulled her sword out of his chest, and put it back in the sheathe on her belt. After killing Antal, Maria and I visited Gehrman in the hospital. He was conscious, and didn’t appear to be in any pain. He had a white blanket over his right leg, and it was covered in blood. He uncovered his leg, and his foot was gone. He refused to get blood treatment, so his foot needed to be amputated. He was in the hospital for two days, and was given a pegleg before going home. I moved in with Maria, and she started acting like her normal self again. She still cursed occasionally, but didn’t act as hyperactively as she had been. Killing the three men responsible for her pain felt good to her. I promised her that I wouldn’t let anyone hurt her again. We both knew that I probably wouldn’t be able to keep my promise forever, but didn’t say anything about that. Credits Personally, despite the many speed bumps encountered over the course of writing this story, this is probably my favorite one of my fanfictions. I need a break from writing, but before continuing Altair's story, I want to remaster 'The Fallen Lancer' and 'The Redeemer'. I could make them so much better. Tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts